


small, blanket filled home

by mothmanlovesya



Series: My Tyrus Bingo Card [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, tyrusbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanlovesya/pseuds/mothmanlovesya
Summary: prompt: cuddlewhat are two lovesick teens going to do at a sleepover? build a fort, duh





	small, blanket filled home

**Author's Note:**

> im busy all the time but im making it a goal to get a bingo sooooooo heres the start :) <333

“Where’d you say your mom was?” Cyrus asked, taking off his shoes at the Kippens door and taking in his surroundings. He surprisingly hadn’t been to TJ’s house that much. When they hung out it was usually at the park or Cyrus’s house, but tonight was pretty unprepared. Cyrus’s parents were invited to a last-minute psychology conference in Oregon so they suggested he spend the night at a friends house. Less suggested and more of shoved Cyrus into a car and threw him onto TJ. While anxious at the spontaneity of it, Cyrus was not going to complain about a sleepover with his boyfriend. The fact that his parents were unaware that the two were dating was hardly his fault, they didn’t bother giving him time to tell them. So, really, who’s to say he’s going under their noses?

 

“Working late tonight. She’ll be home around four.” TJ shrugged, moving to the kitchen. Cyrus followed, letting out a whistle. He was glad his parents didn’t have to work those times. It also reminded him how lucky he felt to have four parents, he couldn’t imagine having one.

 

“And Amber?” Cyrus nudged the chair with his foot. When he did come over, Amber was usually determined to hang around and tease them. 

 

“Sleepover with Iris.” TJ tossed Cyrus a Pepsi, which he just barely caught.

 

“Hm… So home alone?” Cyrus wiggled his eyebrows, leaning over the kitchen island to TJ, who let out a small laugh.

 

“Yep…” He trailed, leaning forward and giving Cyrus a chaste kiss. “Build a fort?” They both grinned like madmen.

 

“You read my mind.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

It only took an hour for TJ’s room to be completely destroyed for the fort. They had moved his mattress off his bed frame and onto the ground and built off that, throwing on every blanket and pillow they could find. They set up a bunch of sheets and other blankets as walls and a ceiling, tacking them onto any surface they could. TJ even got their white Christmas lights out and hung them around like fairy lights. For the last touch, Cyrus raided the kitchen for food and drinks and TJ set up his laptop with a movie. When Cyrus walked back into the room, snacks falling out of his arms, the sight made him want to cry. He had fallen into some bad places after Jonah and Andi first got together and after the whole gun situation. There were times when he thought he was broken and that he’d never find love. And now he’s pretty sure he has.

 

“You okay?” TJ asked in concern, looking up at Cyrus. The brunette boy blinked a bit, shaking his head. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just thinking.” He smiled. TJ returned it with a small smile of his own, reaching out his hand. Cyrus gladly took it, crawling into the fort. 

 

“About?” TJ asked, facing Cyrus cross-legged. Cyrus studied his face.

 

“How much I like you.” The brunette blushed, knocking his knee against the other boys’ and entangling both their hands. 

 

“I like you too. A lot.” TJ smiled, raising his hand to brush Cyrus’s freckle on his face with his thumb. Cyrus leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He felt the other boy lean onto his forehead. He opened his eyes back up when he pulled away, watching TJ lay down and turn on the documentary, pulling Cyrus after him. Cyrus pulled back, staring at the laying boy.

 

“What makes you the big spoon.” After he said it his face turned red, but it was worth it seeing TJ scarlet and sputtering.

 

“I-I’m taller.” He rallied back with confidence. Cyrus rolled his eyes, falling on his shoulder on the ground next to him. 

 

“You’re dumb- ACK,” TJ had cut off the premature tease by wrapping his arms around the other so hard it knocked the breath out of Cyrus. TJ let go immediately and started laughing. Cyrus whacked him a couple times. “You’re ridiculous!”

 

“Sorry you feel that way underdog.” TJ said with a fake pout. Cyrus rolled his eyes and cuddled back into the boy, digging with head into the other boy's arm, secretly knowing that it would eventually fall asleep and not caring.

 

“Yea, yea, shut up and watch the dolphins.”

 

~~~~~

 

“AH-Ok, I don’t know what I expected.” Cyrus was awoken to the sound of Amber’s yell and a door shut, which apparently meant Amber had entered the room and shut the door behind her.

“Do you two WANT to get caught?” Cyrus groaned and buried his face back into TJ’s chest. The two were intertwined, with TJ’s head resting on top of Cyrus’s head. Limbs and blankets were scattered about the fort.

 

“There’s a… Blanket covering… Door…” TJ mumbled, drowsily pulling Cyrus closer.

 

“Well, you two idiots didn’t put it down. You’re lucky mom didn’t check on you when she got home. OR this morning. She’s knocked out.” Amber scolded. Cyrus was too tired to look up at her. TJ gave a groan of annoyance.

 

“Can you just put it down and go? And try to keep her from coming in?” TJ asked, still tired but seemingly more awake. Amber didn’t seem to respond. “Please?” At that, the other Kippen sighed.

 

“You’re lucky I’m such a good sister.” Cyrus heard a rustle of blankets and the door open and close again. TJ relaxed again, rubbing circles into Cyrus’s back.

 

“That  _ was _ a close call.” TJ sighed, his voice rough from sleep and being rudely awoken.

 

“Yea… We should-” Cyrus started to move away, but TJ held him tighter. The brown-eyed boy laughed, giving up and falling back down.

 

“No…” TJ trailed off. Cyrus raised an eyebrow, bringing his head up to look at TJ’s troubled face.

 

“Teej?” Cy asked. TJ bit his lip.

 

“I just-” TJ mumbled and sighed. “I feel bad not telling my mom… And having Amber hide this for me. So… I might tell her soon,” He paused to gauge a reaction, but Cyrus kept his look patient. “And when I do,  _ this _ won’t really be allowed, will it?” They both laughed lightly. “And I like this…” He smiled, ruffling Cyrus’s already bad bedhead. Cyrus hummed and poked TJ’s still slightly concerned face.

 

“Stay here forever then?” 

 

“You are ridiculous,” TJ laughed, giving Cyrus a soft kiss. “Of course.”


End file.
